As remote access of computer systems and applications grows in popularity, the number and variety of transactions which are accessed remotely over public networks such as the Internet has increased dramatically. This popularity has underlined a need for security; in particular: how to ensure that people who are remotely accessing an application are who they claim they are, i.e., how to authenticate users of a computer based application.